


Will You Love Me The Way I Am?

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokemon Journeys (Anime)
Genre: Alien AU, Alien Character(s), Alien!AU, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Gay Goh, Gay Male Character, Goh’s still trans but it’s not referenced, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, but seriously what is my obsession with dewy fields at sunset it’s getting excessive by now, gay alien, no beta we die like enbies, this is actually a fun universe I might do more with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Goh has a secret to tell Ash... but will Ash still accept him? Will Ash... will Ash love him?
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Pokemon One-Shots





	Will You Love Me The Way I Am?

**Author's Note:**

> So italics means Goh is thinking even though it only comes up once.  
> Alien!AU and no the secret isn’t that he’s trans

He’d never told anyone his secret. After all, humans were all the same. Boring. Predictable.

Ash was different.

The Creators hated the idea of even being near a human, of course they did. It wasn’t like they had any more power over him any more, but their ideas were still drilled into his brain, a small part of him always telling him that their friendship was **wrong**.

And then there was the part of him that always asked if it could maybe, just maybe, by some impossible chance, be more than just a friendship.

* * *

“Hey, Goh, you okay?” He blinked. It was evening now, the sun almost set and the first few stars starting to appear. He and Ash were laying on a dewy field he had no memory of. Time was funny like that sometimes. He supposed living so long did that to you.

He plastered on a smile and turned to the boy. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He prayed Ash wouldn’t notice the lack of sincerity. 

Ash frowned, concerned.   
“You sure?” The boy asked, putting a comforting hand on Goh’s shoulder.  
  
Goh faltered. _I can’t. I won’t. I... I will._

“Ash, I think I have something to tell you.” He paused, gulping. Ash made a small noise, hand still on Goh’s shoulder. Goh gathered up all the courage he could muster.

“A few centuries ago, on a different planet, there was an extremely powerful race called The Creators. They had such power that they created another race, called The Sons of Power. Now, The Sons started off merely tadpoles, but over the years as The Creators refined their powers they became stronger. The Sons started to resemble The Creators, and became an uprising. The Creators treated their creations like... like **pets**.” He paused for a moment, voice full of scorn.  
The Creators and The Sons began to fight. At this point, The Sons were nearly as powerful as The Creators, and learned to refine themselves. They gave themselves things like strength... things like immortality. The Creators eventually won the battle, and reclaimed control of their planet. The Sons were once again just pets, just experiments, just... subjects. The Sons began to explore the universe, secretly sending their young to different planets in primitive ships. My ship crashlanded here, on earth, decades ago. This isn’t just a **story** , Ash. This is me. I’m... I’m a Son.”  
Goh finished his story and stopped. Ash seemed stunned. Goh quickly sat up. Of course he won’t believe me. 

Ash grabbed onto Goh’s shirt and pulled him back down to sitting.  
“It’s okay. I believe you.” Ash told him quietly.   
Goh looked at him, surprised. 

“You... you do?” Ash smiled at that.

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I? I trust you. This doesn’t change anything between us.”

Goh smiled, too, and leaned towards Ash. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, neither one of them saying anything. Goh’s eyes sparkled with tears on the verge of falling. 

“But... but I’m immortal, Ash. I’ll outlive you! I won’t be able to grow old with you.” Goh started sobbing.

“Hey. Goh.” Ash said comfortingly, cupping the other’s face with his hand.   
“It’s okay. Don’t worry. I’ll love you forever, Goh.”  
Goh nodded, each leaning towards each other, lips meeting in a silent promise of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I hope you enjoyed! If so, leave a kudos and comment, and check out my other AshxGoh works!


End file.
